


Misfire

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Series: Christopher's Self-Insert Stuff [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: One should take precaution when handling a gun. Especially if someone is on the other side of it.(Self Insert)





	Misfire

**Author's Note:**

> Just to give some background this takes place immediately after Ram and Kurt are murdered ("Our Love is God" in the musical). Self-Insert (Chris) is acquainted with the duo.

JD smirked over his completed work. Ram was dead, Kurt was dead… they could never hurt them again.

“What the *fuck* have you done?” Veronica rasped.

“I worship both of you… They tried to hurt you, they made the two of you cry… they deserved it.” JD mumbled. Veronica was panting. Chris just stood there, shaking in place. JD managed to wrap an arm over Veronica, and waved over to Chris.

“C'mon Chrissy… I know you want to join us.”

Chris looked up at them. A blank, almost hurt expression veiled his face… Then he collapsed. JD felt his heart stop. Veronica shoved off of him, kneeling down to Chris’s side and shaking his shoulder.

“Chris? Goddamnit Chris Th-This isn’t funny!” She shouted. Jason joined her on the ground.

“Chris what is it? What’s wrong?” He stammered, fear tainting his voice. Chris shakily brought up his hand… it was soaked in blood. JD looked down at his abdomen, seeing more blood spreading through his clothes.

“Shit.” JD murmured, pulling a rag out of his pocket and pressing it to the wound. He then felt something hit the back of his head.

“Ich Luge bullets,” Veronica scoffed, “I should have fucking known.”

“Now is not the time for this,” JD murmured, “If we don’t get him to a hospital he’ll die like them.”

“And whose fault will that be?” Veronica snapped

“Look, it wasn’t… Let’s just talk about this later get him help!” JD said impatiently.

* * *

Hours passed. Chris was laying in hospital bed, completely unconscious. Luckily, the doctor said he’d live.. the bullet hadn’t been deep and missed anything vital.

Veronica sat on one side of the room. Jason was on the opposite end. Neither of them spoke for a while.

Then JD abruptly broke the silence.

“I fucking missed…” He muttered.

“Huh?”

“You and him were on the same side of the clearing… Ram had been hit twice…” JD explained, “You couldn’t have hit him at that angle… He didn’t shoot himself… it… I fucking missed Ram, and hit Chris. I’ve never missed in my life..” Jason held his head in his hands, staring at the floor.

“…What the fuck did I do?”

“You just tricked your boyfriend and girlfriend into killing the top football players, and accidentally shot one of us in the process.” Veronica replied, “It doesn’t feel good, does it?”

“It’s did when it was just Ram and Kurt but… I didn’t mean to… I didn’t want to hurt him. I haven’t felt this bad since…”   
Since his mom died… he wanted to say.

“Even if you hadn’t hit him, you’d have still hurt him,” Veronica murmured, “Chris barely recovered the first time, what the hell were you expecting this time? Knowing you killed somone, even if you hated them, It’s the worst thing ever… it’s sickening, it’s terrible.”

“Is… Is this how you feel?”

“Yes! That is exactly how I feel!” Veronica grumbled.

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t… I just wanted to keep you both safe I…. fuck…” He was crying by this point. Veronica sighed, sitting beside him.

“Look, I understand why you did what you did,” She began, “But I’m not going to excuse it. Killing people, any person, is wrong… it puts people through hell. I trusted you, He trusted you… And you broke that… This was because of your actions… we are damaged, but we don’t choose who lives or dies.”

“I… can I do anything to fix it?”

“You can’t undo what we did… it’d be pretty hard.”

“I… I’ll try to do something… better myself… prove I’m not completely bad… I don’t know how but, I will…” JD proclaimed.

“…Well, you’ve take your first step… try not to kill anyone along the way.” Veronica said. She felt conflicted. JD had murdered people intentionally, but she still felt bad for him? She wasn’t sure what to do, but whatever happens she’d at least keep an eye on him.

“Can you forgive me?” JD asked. Veronica froze.

“If you can prove you really have changed for the better I might.”

“And Chris?”

“That is for him to decide.” Veronica said. JD looked down at his watch.

“Visiting hours are almost up… and it’s getting late. Let me drive you home.” He offered.

“Alright… but no funny business.” Veronica murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a lil drabble I had on my phone... It was the only one that wasn't really me vent-writing...
> 
> I posted this to my Tumblr a while ago and I figured "Ehh, Why not here?". Currently a one-off but who knows maybe I'll do a full self-insert Heathers Narrative someday.


End file.
